kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Bonding
| image= Kim Bonnie Bonding.jpg | caption= Kim and Bonnie | season = 3 | mission = 303 | broadcast= 54 | story = | writer= | director= | us = | toon= | abc = | international= | xd = | pairedwith= | arc = | adapt= | dvd = | iTunes= }} After an unsuccessful mission to stop Professor Dementor, Kim and Ron are struck with a mysterious adhesive and must learn to live life attached to Bonnie and Mr. Barkin respectively and defeat Professor Dementor once more. Mission Briefing * Villains: Professor Dementor. * Evil plot: * Kim's transportation: A traveling circus, to repay Kim and Ron after Kim had stepped in for a female trapeze artist who twisted her ankle and Ron filling in for one of the clowns. Episode Description Kim and Ron are having problems with Bonnie Rockwaller and Mr. Barkin, respectively. They go on a mission to stop Professor Dementor from stealing something from a top secret research, their ride this time being a traveling circus. The two are unable to stop Dementor from stealing the facility's invention, but Ron, unknowingly, gets Dementor's invention called a "Bondo Ball," which makes people bonded together at some part of their bodies. After they go back home to Middleton, Ron ends up getting bonded to Mr. Barkin at the shoulder and Kim gets bonded to Bonnie at the hip. Until they or Wade can find the solvent that will get them unstuck from each other, Kim and Ron have to deal with being bonded to Bonnie and Mr. Barkin, but the two find out some very interesting things about them. Ron finds out that Mr. Barkin acts as a den mother to a troop of Pixie Scouts in Middleton, or "Brigadier Pixie" as he calls it, and Kim figures out why Bonnie's so mean to people: it turns that Bonnie has two older sisters named Connie and Lonnie who're really mean to her, and Kim's shown to feel sorry for Bonnie when she sees how mean Bonnie's sisters are to her. Kim and Bonnie go to Dementor's hideout somewhere in the Bavarian Alps, but end up getting captured by him and his giant mutant wiener dogs. Wade contacts Ron and Mr. Barkin while they're at the Middleton Community Center and tells them what happened to the girls. Ron's obviously genuinely concerned for Kim, but he seems reluctant to go and rescue Bonnie. Mr. Barkin and the Pixie Scouts got with Ron and Rufus to where Kim and Bonnie are. While the two girls are hooked up to some machine of Dementor's, Kim apologizes to Bonnie for dragging her into the situation, but Bonnie tells her its okay and that it was actually pretty fun. Ron, Mr. Barkin and the Pixie Scouts manage to save them (with Kim revealing that she was once a Pixie Scout), and Kim and Bonnie manage to stop Dementor from escaping using their cheerleading skills. Everyone goes back to the Middleton Community Center to celebrate the defeat of Professor Dementor and getting seperated from each other with the solvent. Ron's made an honorary Pixie Scout and raps about it, and Kim and Bonnie (especially Kim) are shown to be very weirded out by it. Transcript Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard "Now with More Homework" "Mad Dogs Stick Together" Memorable Quotes Mr. Barkin: (addressing Ron) Not this time, tenderfoot. Ron: I can taste my spleen. Notes *This episode is the only physical appearance of Bonnie's two older sisters, Connie and Lonnie. *The Pixie Scouts are an allusion to the Girl Scouts. **When Mr. Barkin and the Pixie Scouts were performing squirrel calls, they then expected Ron to do one as well. The question is why would he want to. As mentioned in Sink or Swim and Return to Camp Wannaweep, he has a fear of squirrels. He was probably relieved when the squirrel got off his head. *When Ron and Mr. Barkin were bonded together, and Ron was doing his math test. We do not know the name of the teacher, but when Ron and Mr. Barkin exited the classroom, you do see another teacher in the teacher's seat. This does show that this is one of the few episodes, with someone besides Mr. Barkin teaching a class. Naked Genius and Stop Team Go are two other episodes. **She was also Kim and Ron's Pre-K teacher from A Sitch in Time. Production Information Errors * When Wade calls Kim on the Kimmunicator after Ron and Barkin get stuck together, Ron temporarily moves to the other side of Barkin, which should be impossible based on the nature of the adhesive substance. * When Kim and Bonnie are in Kim's room, you can see a door and Kim's dad passing by it. However, it has seen in every other episode that the way to enter into Kim's room is by going up a flight of stairs. ** That door is always there, just usually closed. Kim's mom passes by in Steal Wheels carrying laundry, so there is a hallway there, probably leading to a deck with clothes lines as the laundry room is off the kitchen as seen in Trading Faces. * After Mr. Barkin tells his scout about the invading troops, he turns the lights on and the projector off, but the image remains on the projector board. * When Kim and Bonnie got captured by Dementor, Kim had her snowsuit on, but when she was tied up in his lair, Kim was wearing her mission clothes instead of her snowsuit. * When Kim and Bonnie are climbing the rock-face, Bonnie asks why Kim did not just use a jet-pack. Kim replied that the jet-pack can only carry one person, however Kim has carried Ron with said jet-pack in previous episodes. ** But Kim and Ron were not bonded together side-by-side, so that may make it more difficult. * Kim and Bonnie changed clothes but they were affected from the backside * When Kim and Bonnie are stuck to Dementor's machine they get "frizzies" but when they get off it, their hair is back to normal. * When Ron found out about the adventure badges, and Mr. Barkin told him, that he will not be getting one this time, because unlike the Pixies, this is his first adventure. Mr. Barkin knows that Ron has been traveling with Kim Possible, all over the world, acting as her sidekick, for a number of years, possibly since he was 12 years old, as can be established in A Sitch in Time. Ron should definitely be able to get an adventure badge. He has probably been on more adventures than these scouts combined. ** But he was NOT affiliated with the scouts, before or then, so none of that counted. Scout organizations have to verify and oversee ''the earning of badges ''of their members. Being stuck to Barkin does not a member make. Continuity Allusions * Ron says: "It’s all part of the great circle of life". This is a reference to the 1994 Disney film The Lion King, in which the circle of life played an important role in that film. This is supported by the fact that Ron was too close to a lion’s cage and was nearly mauled by the lion shortly after he said those words. * The giant weiner dogs are remnent of the Hulk-dogs from The Hulk. * When Dementor says 'So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, goodbye!' it is a reference to the famous musical The Sound Of Music. Cast Full Credits External Links Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes